


Никогда не отпускай мою руку

by Abyss_298



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_298/pseuds/Abyss_298
Summary: — Никогда не бросай меня. Будь всегда рядом. — сбивчивым шёпотом проговорил Пернатый Змей, уткнувшись брату куда-то в шею.— Я не оставлю тебя так просто. — неприятная усмешка расцвела на его губах. Он поглаживал его по голове, зарываясь пальцами во всё ещё влажные волосы. — Ты мой.





	Никогда не отпускай мою руку

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7724243

Тескатлипока с увлечением наблюдал за братом, едко улыбаясь, улавливая каждое движение. Он нагло располагался в лёгком плетёном кресле, полулежа и закинув ногу на ногу, подперев голову рукой.

— Почему ты ненавидишь себя? Ненавидь лучше меня, пока я рядом.

— А что, жалко меня? — Пернатый Змей усмехнулся, прежде чем, даже не дрогнув, вонзить шип в свое тело. — Это не ненависть, всего лишь долг.

— Вовсе не жалко. Сам знаешь, у меня нет такого чувства. Оно бесполезно. — он поднялся со своего места и подошел к стоящему на коленях Кетцалькоатлю. Тот и не взглянул на него, снова пуская себе кровь. Исколотые пальцы дрожали.

— Не смотри на меня так.

— Ты даже не обернулся в мою сторону, откуда тебе знать? — Пернатый Змей смог различить обиду в его голосе.

Тескатлипока присел рядом и перехватил его запястье, несильно сжав окровавленные бледные пальцы. Он поцеловал каждый, а затем прижал его руку к своей груди.

— Прекрати. — притянул его к себе ближе. — Мне больно смотреть на тебя. Хватит себя мучить.

Кетцалькоатль отпрянул, оттолкнув его от себя. Он растерянно осмотрел его беглым взглядом и отвернулся.

Обжигающе-холодный резкий порыв ветра погасил факелы на стенах и растрепал волосы Пернатого Змея. Тот понял, что брат в ярости. Стало страшно. Он медленно подходил к нему, жутко скалясь, как дикий зверь. Кетцалькоатль чувствовал собственную дрожь, он отвернулся и закрыл лицо руками. Он знал, что Тескатлипока его не тронет, он был в том уверен.

Дымящееся Зеркало обнял его сзади, впившись когтями в кожу под рёбрами. Тот затрясся всем телом и попытался высвободиться. Но брат не отпустил его, только перехватил его руки. Он склонил голову ему на плечо, откинув в сторону его тёмные пряди, и легко коснулся губами бледной кожи на шее.

— Ты не позволяешь даже касаться себя. — зло прошипел Тескатлипока ему на ухо.

— И не позволю. — Пернатый Змей вздохнул, с неким раздражением прикрыв глаза. — Отпусти уже.

— Поверь, если я захочу, я сделаю так, что ты будешь принадлежать мне. — усмехнулся, показывая клыки. — И очень скоро моё терпение закончится. — провел когтем по его щеке, приподнимая его голову.

— Ты не сделаешь этого. — холодно и удивительно спокойно, с уверенностью произнёс Кетцалькоатль.

— Я всегда держу слово, а также всегда поступаю против правил, ты знаешь.

— А еще я знаю, что, если ты сделаешь это, я убью тебя.

— А перед этим вдоволь наплачешься в подушку? — злой смешок.

— Хватит. Ты и так отвлек меня, и продолжаешь мешать своей бессмысленной болтовнёй. — освободился из его объятий.

— Отказываешься признать очевидное. — он даже не спрашивал — утверждал, пристально рассматривая его, с заметным раздражением отмечая страх на его лице и судорожное желание скрыть свой испуг. — Мне уйти?

Пернатый Змей не ответил. Он молчал, закрыв лицо руками. Дымящееся Зеркало разочарованно взглянул на брата, ничего не сказав. Он действительно собирался уйти, он не привык оглядываться назад, что бы ни оставалось позади.

— Не уходи. — Кетцалькоатль схватил его за запястье и развернул к себе лицом. — Никогда не отпускай мою руку. Не бросай меня.

Сначала Тескатлипока намеревался обнять его, прижать к себе так крепко, насколько это вообще возможно, чтобы тот больше не смог выскользнуть из его объятий. Его остановило осознание, что брат не будет в восторге от такого проявления нежности и оттолкнёт, как всегда. Он только чуть сильнее сжал его руку.

— Можешь обнять. — Пернатый Змей добродушно улыбнулся, с теплотой взглянув на него, а после отвёл взгляд в сторону с выражением искреннейшего смущения. Дымящееся Зеркало несильно потянул его на себя, переплетя пальцы с его пальцами и крепче сжав его ладонь. Тот и сам охотно прильнул к нему, к такому родному холоду, к обжигающему льду. Кетцалькоатль обнял его за шею; брат же приобнял его за талию, с опаской, но уверенно.

— Всегда бы так. — мечтательно-нагло протянул Тескатлипока, уткнувшись ему в шею и целуя.

— Можешь обнимать меня, сколько захочешь. — сильнее впился пальцами ему в плечи. — Но только при условии, что не будешь делать ничего непозволительного и думать о чем-то непристойном. — Пернатый Змей пригрозил ему пальцем, отстранившись, а затем коротко нерешительно поцеловал в щеку.

Он часто наблюдал за братом втайне от него. Тот никогда не позволял излишних слов и действий, избегал откровенных взглядов. Тескатлипоке оставалось только смотреть, улавливать каждое движение, и помнить каждую черту, что он видел. Он любовался из-за угла идеальным обнажённым телом брата, когда тот только возвращался из бани, тем, как спадают ему на плечи чуть растрепавшиеся влажные пряди, как капли стекают по его телу дорожками.

Мелкие чешуйки на спине и плечах поблескивали от каждого его движения в тусклом мерцающем свете факела. Кетцалькоатль всегда старался прятать свою особенность под одеждой, считая чешую недостатком, уродством, недостойным бога.

Пернатый Змей никогда не догадывался, насколько был привлекателен, всегда считая, что самоистязание — единственное, чего он заслуживает, что оно поможет справиться с боязнью осуждения и ненавистью к своим недостаткам. Он не без отвращения рассматривал своё тело в зеркале, в то время как Тескатлипока бесстыдно рассматривал его самого, спрятавшись за приоткрытой дверью его спальни. Ему нравилась золотистая чешуя на теле брата, в особенности на его бёдрах. Невыносимо хотелось коснуться, погладить, ощутить под пальцами эти мелкие чешуйки. Но он не имел права позволять своим желаниям победить, Дымящееся Зеркало знал, что брат ему никогда не простит этого.

Если бы Кетцалькоатль знал, что за ним внимательно наблюдает пара тёмных глаз, он бы давно уже возмутился, но следящий был слишком опытным в подобных делах, был незрим и невидим. Ничего не выдавало его присутствия, однако его волнение ощущалось в воздухе какой-то тревогой. Тескатлипока боялся спугнуть, выдать себя, боялся его осуждения, но более всего — боялся, что брат отвергнет его.

Отчего-то в один миг Пернатый Змей почувствовал, как холод хлестнул его, он зябко поёжился, тело его вдруг охватила дрожь. Он набросил накидку на плечи, а после закутался в нее.

— Кто здесь? — голос его едва не сорвался. Было страшно; Кетцалькоатль почувствовал чьё-то присутствие. Он оглядывался по сторонам, чувствуя, как от испуга мечется его сердце под рёбрами. — Теска, это ты? Если это шутка, то она очень плохая.

Ему никто не ответил. Конечно, Тескатлипока хотел скрыться, понимая, что его почти раскрыли и не желая быть пойманным. Он решил не показывать вида, что был здесь, что открыто рассматривал брата не впервые, ведь он обещал ему, что не позволит себе ничего лишнего.

— Почему же плохая? — тихое насмешливое шипение за спиной заставило Пернатого Змея мгновенно обернуться. Брат зло ухмылялся, с небрежным видом прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди. В его взгляде была насмешка.

— Ты меня напугал. — Кетцалькоатль смотрел на него осуждающе. — Как давно ты тут?

— Поверь, я достаточно увидел. Достаточно, чтобы хотеть тебя ещё больше.

Возмущение, с которым Пернатый Змей вдруг взглянул на него, заставило его брата только тихо посмеяться.

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько ты красив. И насколько нравишься мне. — на щеках Кетцалькоатля отразилось смущение. Он вцепился пальцами в накидку, натягивая себе на плечи.

— Если тебя интересует только моё тело, то мне придётся тебя разочаровать. Ты никогда не получишь его.

— Ты настолько плохого обо мне мнения? — обиженно прищурился. — Во-первых, я получу всё, чего только пожелаю, если действительно этого захочу. А во-вторых, для меня важно не только это. Да, я хотел бы обладать тобой, почувствовать тебя ближе, чем обычно. Но еще больше я хотел бы, чтобы ты всегда был рядом.

Пернатый Змей ничего не ответил. Слова брата его ещё более смутили, но он почувствовал вдруг какую-то тоску, его тоску. Ничего более не сказав, он отчаянно бросился к нему и обнял за шею, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Дымящееся Зеркало не ожидал подобного со стороны брата, но после короткого замешательства приобнял его.

— Никогда не бросай меня. Будь всегда рядом. — сбивчивым шёпотом проговорил Пернатый Змей, уткнувшись брату куда-то в шею.

— Я не оставлю тебя так просто. — неприятная усмешка расцвела на его губах. Он поглаживал его по голове, зарываясь пальцами во всё ещё влажные волосы. — Ты мой.

Ночь была ясной. Призрачный лунный свет заглядывал в окно, чуть освещая то, до чего только мог добраться. Было в меру прохладно. Тихо шелестела листва снаружи, когда поднимался вдруг ветер. Звёздные огни мерцали высоко над землёй, растворяясь в прозрачном тёмном небе, безоблачном и чистом.

Не спалось. Погода за окном была слишком спокойной, чтобы уснуть. Тескатлипока скучающе рассматривал кажущийся в темноте непривычно низким потолок. Даже если бы он хотел, он бы не смог уснуть. В задумчивости он царапал холодный камень стены когтями, выводя даже самому себе непонятные символы. Тишина позволяла сосредоточиться на своих же воспоминаниях, таких недосягаемых, но таких значимых. Он думал о брате. О том, как сильно желает его.

Он всегда представлял его, когда оставался один. Как изящно тот надевает браслеты на запястья и завязывает плащ на плече. Как заботливо целует в лоб, прежде чем уйти. Как аккуратно перевязывает раны после очередной стычки с кем-либо. Как блестит чешуя на его обнажённом теле.  
Пернатый Змей был во всём идеальным, таким ненавистным, чрезмерно правильным, будто ненастоящим. Однако настоящими были его чувства. Тескатлипока знал, как брат переживает из-за их отношений. Он боялся осуждения, боялся, что кто-то узнает о таких неправильных отношениях братьев.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, и кто-то осторожно просочился в комнату через эту щель. Тескатлипока мгновенно поднялся и схватился за нож, который всегда держал под подушкой. Да, он опасался.

Вошедший отпрянул; зная его характер, он знал и то, что тот мог напасть первым, даже если ему ничего не угрожает. Маленький огонёк зажегся над его ладонью, освещая его лицо.

Узнав брата, Тескатлипока расслабился и спрятал нож обратно.

— Можно я останусь с тобой? — Пернатый Змей едва не сорвался; в голосе его звучал страх. — Мне кажется, там… За мной следят. Там точно кто-то был!

— Оставайся, если хочешь. — подвинулся, уступая ему место рядом с собой. Тот присел. Дымящееся Зеркало заметил, что тот дрожит. — Но ты зря переживаешь. Вряд ли твои страхи действительно реальны.

— И всё равно — мне страшно. — он лёг, повернувшись к брату спиной.

Тескатлипока тоже прилёг, отметив, что Кетцалькоатль намеренно отодвинулся. Он ничего не сказал, только укрыл его одеялом, а после закутался в него сам. Даже находясь в одной постели с братом, Пернатый Змей остаётся на расстоянии, избегая его.

Невыносимо хотелось обнять его, хотя бы коснуться горячей кожи, почувствовать его тепло. Пернатый Змей давно спал, а его брату не спалось. Он все рассматривал его, боясь даже дышать, чтобы не разбудить. Он протянул было руку к нему, чтобы дотронуться, но вовремя отдёрнул, будто от ожога. Нельзя. Дымящееся Зеркало с интересом и каким-то скрытым волнением наблюдал за тем, как ровно вздымается его грудь, чуть приподнявшись на локте и вовсе позабыв про собственное дыхание. Лицо Кетцалькоатля не выражало ничего, кроме спокойствия, только чуть подрагивали ресницы. Бледный свет луны освещал его.

Тескатлипока с отчаянием откинул голову назад на подушку, зажмурившись. Он не мог выдержать того, что брат рядом, но он не может даже коснуться его. Было невыносимо терпеть это ощущение пустоты, обжигающее где-то под рёбрами изнутри.

Проснулся он уже к полудню, когда солнце было высоко над горизонтом. Лучи его скользили по стенам комнаты, касались лица Тескатлипоки. Тот зажмурился. Он сразу отметил, что брата нет рядом, что постель его холодна, что он один. Он вообще не верил, что не был один, ему казалось, что присутствие рядом Кетцалькоатля всю ночь — всего лишь сон, похожий на медовую сладость в горечи какао, невыносимо желанный и нестерпимо болезненный. Чтобы удостовериться, что это не мираж, он провёл рукой по ткани — она была смята в складки.

Вечером, когда сумерки нависли над землей зловещей тьмой, а звёзды загорелись на небосводе, погода испортилась. Облака сошлись на небе, растворяя звёздный свет в себе. Они нагромоздились так низко, что казалось, будто вот-вот они соприкоснутся с землей, или же упадут. Ветер яростно трепал листву на деревьях, будто ненавидя её за что-то. Он обрывал мелкие листья и уносил их за собой, кружась с ними в гибельном вальсе.

Вой ветра за окном и холодные порывы успокаивали. Они были схожи с метаниями его самого. Тескатлипока страдал. Он никогда не показывал своих настоящих чувств, но он всегда был глубоко несчастен. Ему было невыносимо больно понимать, что Пернатый Змей никогда не будет рядом, что рано или поздно ему надоест такое существование и он заставит прекратить эти отношения. Он любил брата, и каждая его мысль, когда он оставался в одиночестве, была воспоминанием о нём. Если бы Кетцалькоатль знал, сколько постыдного удовольствия доставляет брату его образ холодными ночами, он непременно возмутился бы, скорее даже обиделся. Для него это было более, чем непозволительно.

Когда ночами он был дома и был один, он представлял себе то, чего никогда не будет, то, что невозможно. Его фантазия всякий раз проигрывала перед ним разные картины — от наиболее невинных, до самых извращённых; последние доставляли наибольшее удовлетворение. Образы представали перед его глазами иллюзиями из дыма. Вот Пернатый Змей прижимается к нему всем телом и целует в губы, впиваясь пальцами ему в плечи; вот они вдвоём, держась за руки, бредут по забытой тропе в лесу, чувствуя свежесть травы и листвы над головами; а вот горячая темнота, тяжёлый воздух в ставшей тесной спальне, головокружительный жар страсти, чешуйки на бёдрах Кетцалькоатля, так приятно ощущающиеся под пальцами и его сбивчивый шёпот.

Отвернувшись к стене, Тескатлипока пытался уснуть, подложив согнутую в локте руку под голову. Он знал, что стоит завтра же поговорить с братом. Знал, что тот захочет избежать этого разговора. Но и знал, что больше не выдержит. Даже у него есть предел.

Услышав тихие шаги в коридоре и скрип открывающейся двери, он поднялся и обернулся. Дымящееся Зеркало сразу убедился, что это Кетцалькоатль, только увидев его силуэт в тени, чуть подрагивающий от холода и обнимающий себя за плечи.

— Можно? — он нерешительно подошёл.

— Что снова случилось? Опять кто-то следил за тобой? — Тескатлипока сам удивился тому, как грубо это прозвучало. И заметил, как вздрогнул брат.

— Я хотел… остаться с тобой. Но если хочешь, я уйду.

Нефритово-зелёные глаза Пернатого Змея доверчиво, с наивной надеждой смотрели на него.

— Нет, я не против. Оставайся. — «Я только за», подумал было Тескатлипока, чуть подвинувшись. Когда тот расположился рядом с ним, как и в прошлый раз, повернувшись к нему спиной, он не раздумывая обнял его, сомкнув пальцы в замок у него на животе. Он прижался к брату, чувствуя его жар, и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Что ты делаешь? — с возмущением прошипел Кетцалькоатль, схватив его за запястья и дёрнув плечами в надежде отстраниться. — Отпусти!

— Не отпущу. Сегодня ты будешь рядом, и никуда не сбежишь от меня. — легко поцеловал его в плечо и с довольным видом прикрыл глаза. Это была его маленькая победа. Родное тепло, к которому он так стремился, было близко. Он обнимал это желанное тело, понимая, что ему никогда не добраться до души и не завладеть ею. Что бы ни случилось, его страсть, сводящая с ума, была настолько же близка, насколько далека.  
Пернатый Змей смирился с тем, что ему не высвободиться из стальных объятий старшего брата и расслабился. Он чувствовал его холод, льдом обжигающий кожу, ощущал его дыхание у себя на шее, чувствовал его сердцебиение, а собственным сердцем — его отчаяние.

Кетцалькоатль понимал, что сердце брата бьётся, но там пустота. Он знал, что тот использует его при первой же надёжной возможности, а после бросит. Он всегда так делал с невинными жертвами, по глупости влюбившимися в него. Пернатый Змей знал, что для его старшего брата светлых чувств не существует. Душа его наполнена тьмой и ненавистью, жаждой мести, желанием подчинять своей воле, унижать и издеваться.

Он чуть двинулся, ложась удобнее. Кетцалькоатль накрыл руки брата своими ладонями, чувствуя смертельный холод. Он всегда его боялся, но всё равно стремился к нему. Это было похоже на проклятие — даже когда тот мучил его, наносил удары не словами, а кулаками и магией — Пернатый Змей всё равно любил его, всей душой надеясь подобраться к нему ближе. Когда тот произносил что-то непозволительно-пошлое и омерзительное, он не испытывал отвращение к брату, только к его словам, надеясь когда-нибудь изменить его.

Утром, только проснувшись, Кетцалькоатль твёрдо решил для себя — он поговорит с братом. Он знал, что это будет трудный разговор, но такой необходимый. Собралось слишком много недосказанности, слишком много переживаний. Он боялся правды, но обязан был её знать.

Кое-как выбравшись из объятий Тескатлипоки, он поднялся и ушёл, у выхода обернувшись и посмотрев на спящего брата. Тот улыбался во сне, искренне и беззлобно, Пернатый Змей и сам невольно улыбнулся, а после вышел, осторожно прикрыв дверь за собой.

Из-за угла, как и всегда, тайком Тескатлипока любовался братом, пока тот был занят своими делами. Он упивался его видом, рассматривая каждую деталь издалека. Тем, как красиво смотрится украшенная перьями туника на стройном теле, как выбившаяся из прически прядь спадает ему на лицо, мешая, и как он постоянно её заправляет за ухо.

Нет, он пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы в который раз наблюдать. Он пришёл с разговором. Это простое понимание остановило его и Дымящееся Зеркало отвернулся, раздумывая над предлогом, под которым пришёл.

Пернатый Змей наклонился, ища что-то в сундуке, стоя на коленях. В это время его брат снова в упор рассматривал его, по-звериному скалясь.

— Уже соблазняешь меня таким видом? — насмешливо протянул он, выходя из-за угла. — У тебя отлично получается.

Кетцалькоатль выронил что-то из рук и предмет со звоном упал на дно сундука. Если бы кто-то видел его выражение в этот момент, то заметил бы явное смущение, будто его уличили в самом непозволительном поступке, и ярость. Он сразу же обернулся.

— Заткнись. — зажмурился и закрыл лицо руками. — Просто не говори мне этого. Я же просил. Это отвратительно.

— Да ну. — усмехнулся. — А мне кажется, тебе нравится.

— Издеваешься? — уже вполне серьёзно переспросил Кетцалькотль, подняв на него взгляд. — Вообще, я с тобой поговорить хотел.

— Какое изумительное совпадение. Может быть переместимся куда-нибудь в другое место? Или тебе больше нравится стоять на полу на коленях передо мной? — наглый смешок заставил Пернатого Змея снова смутиться.

— Замолчи. — после недолгого замешательства он поднялся. — Можем пойти прогуляться, а заодно и поговорить, или же я могу заварить чая, и мы поговорим дома.

— Мне больше нравится вариант уединиться с тобой тут и… — специально замолк, похабно усмехнувшись и глядя на разъярённого Кетцалькоатля, — и поговорить. Мне есть, что сказать тебе, и это очень важно для нас.

Спустя полчаса они располагались на циновках напротив друг друга, попивая горячий травяной чай. Оба собирались с мыслями, думая, что сказать. Кетцалькоатль намеревался поставить несколько условий, Тескатлипока хотел пояснить ему, о чем думал и что чувствовал.

— Что ты хотел сказать мне? — первым заговорил Пернатый Змей, оставив в сторону посудину с недопитым чаем.

— Ну, честно говоря, я понятия не имею, как тебе сказать обо всём. Понимаешь, то, как ты реагируешь на моё нахождение рядом с тобой, на мои слова и действия, на мои прикосновения… Настораживает. Ты отталкиваешь и гонишь прочь. Заставляешь замолчать. Иногда меня это обижает, думаю, ты сам знаешь.

— Но и ты знаешь, что я не имею права вообще…

— Подожди. — Дымящееся Зеркало его перебил, достаточно грубо. — Сначала говорю я. Я пытался подстраиваться, пытался понять тебя. Но иногда я вообще не понимаю твоих поступков. И твоего обращения ко мне. Заметь, первый шаг в наших отношениях сделал не я, и постарайся не допустить, чтобы последний был моим. Я устал. Каждое мгновение жизни бояться потерять тебя, бояться, что ты откажешься, томиться желанием хотя бы прикоснуться к тебе и не быть отвергнутым. — закрыл лицо руками. — Чёрт, как это сентиментально и глупо прозвучало, ударь меня.

— Я никогда не отвергал тебя. Ты сам знаешь, что ты очень дорог мне. Что я люблю тебя! Я не хочу терять тебя, но и позволить тебе все из твоих желаний я не могу. Для меня они омерзительны, и ты знаешь, о чём я говорю. Извини, если иногда я заставлял тебя сомневаться. Я во многом был неправ. Но да, я первым заговорил о своих чувствах, и бросить меня я тебе не позволю.

— Позволь тогда хотя бы быть рядом, чувствовать твоё присутствие. Позволь мне почувствовать твою любовь. Прекрати меня отталкивать. — зажмурился. — Мне тоже может быть больно.

Пернатый Змей хотел сказать ещё что-то, пока не осознал до конца последние слова брата. Тот страдал из-за него. Пусть он и сильней любого существа во Вселенной и способен на что угодно, он столько времени сдерживался, переживая всё в себе и не показывая свою злость миру, ради брата. Столько раз ему приходилось утешать самого Кетцалькоатля, при этом терпя боль своих неудач глубоко в себя.

Он страдал, сколько себя помнил. Его боялись. Его презирали. Его сторонились. В нём не погибло чувство любви, но он жил ненавистью и местью. Он всегда молчал. Тескатлипока умел молчать, как бы ему ни было больно. Сколько он себя знал, никто не поддерживал его, наоборот, его всегда толкали к пропасти. Ему некому было рассказать о своих чувствах, да и никто не стал бы слушать его; окружающие были глухи к его словам и слепы к его чувствам. Рядом всегда был только Кетцалькоатль. Слишком добрый для этого мира, чистый и светлый, недосягаемый. Он был рядом всегда, даже на расстоянии, он был в сердце. Даже когда Тескатлипока обижал его и прогонял, когда намеренно заставлял страдать, он продолжал любить его. Ему можно было выговориться, рассказать о своих бедах, прильнуть к нему; но он молчал. Молчал и ненавидел его только лишь за то, что он слишком идеальный, слишком любимый.

— Прости меня. — Пернатый Змей бросился к нему и прижал к своей груди так сильно, как только был способен. Он ласково поглаживал его по спине, утешающе оглаживая пальцами выпирающие лопатки и шепча что-то нелепо-нежное на ухо. Тот обнял его, впиваясь когтями ему в плечи, будто в последней надежде. Кетцалькоатль промолчал, чуть поморщившись, хоть это и было ощутимо больно. Тескатлипока уткнулся ему в шею, спокойно прикрыв глаза. Он был счастлив, но не уверен, что эти объятия продлятся дольше, чем миг; что это не сон и не сладкая мечта.  
Пернатый Змей гладил его по голове, перебирая тёмные пряди пальцами, иногда случайно касаясь его затылка. Брат ослабил хватку, и он дёрнул плечами. Тот поднял голову, отпуская его плечи, и пристально взглянул на него.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего. Ты мне немножко плечи поцарапал, но это мелочи.

Отстранившись, Тескатлипока с волнением осмотрел его, и, заметив стекающую дорожкой каплю крови, аккуратно стёр её пальцем, одновременно целуя брата в щеку.

— Извини. Я не хотел. — он осторожно коснулся царапины, и Пернатый Змей зашипел сквозь зубы. — Больно?

— Ничего. Терпимо. — улыбнулся. — Считай, что ты пустил мне кровь вместо меня, в качестве покаяния.

Дымящееся Зеркало целовал пострадавшие плечи брата, пока тот смущённо улыбался, обнимая его. Ему хватило бы одного касания, чтобы заживить его раны, но Пернатый Змей отказался от помощи.

— Вообще, — говорил Кетцалькоатль уже вечером, когда они в объятиях друг друга уже были в постели, — я хотел сказать тебе, что между нами всё же должно быть хотя бы какое-то приличное расстояние. Не стоит пока его преодолевать. Вообще не стоит.

— Постараюсь учесть твои пожелания, как бы они ни были жестоки. — Тескатлипока поцеловал его в висок, недобро улыбнувшись. — Но думать о тебе ты ведь не запрещаешь? А я ведь о многом думаю…

— Замолчи, дурак. — добродушно улыбнулся и получше укутался в одеяло, положив голову брату на плечо.

— Кетцалькоатль, слушай…

— Чего еще ты хочешь? — сонно проворчал Пернатый Змей, перебив его.

— Тебя, например.

— Спи уже, шутник.

— А я не шучу. — Тескатлипока ласково погладил его по боку, а после, медленно проведя пальцами по его телу, уже настойчиво ощупывал его бедро, ощущая чешуйки. — Можно?

— Нет, не надо. — отстранился.

— Я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь. — несмотря на отказ, нагло вцепился когтями в его бедро, ухмыляясь, а затем положил руку ему на пах, поглаживая через ткань набедренной повязки. Кетцалькоатль вздрогнул, шумно вдохнув, и схватил его за запястье.

— Прекрати. Убери руку. — смущённо прикусил губу и отвёл взгляд.

— Молчи. — пальцем второй руки провёл по его губам, и прильнул к ним своими. Он гладил Пернатого Змея по щеке большим пальцем, приподняв его голову, пока наслаждался его поцелуем; тот не сопротивлялся и даже целовал в ответ.

— Надо же. Похоже, что я первый, с кем ты целовался. — продолжал поглаживать его по щеке, ловя его испуганный взгляд. — Продолжим? Я же чувствую, что ты хочешь. Не отрицай и не противься.

Тескатлипока забирался пальцами ему под одежду и продолжал ласкать, целуя его шею и плечи и чуть прикусывая бледную кожу, оставляя отметины. Он начинал развязывать на нем набедренную повязку, Кетцалькоатль только сводил дрожащие колени, хватая брата за руки. Он боялся. Боялся, что Дымящееся Зеркало снова причинит ему боль, что это будет очередным издевательством, более извращённым и жестоким. Но он и не скрывал того, что не был против происходящего, хоть совесть его не давала ему покоя, — он понимал, что это неправильно, но не отказывался.

Пернатый Змей дрожал под его ласками, тяжело дыша, льнул к нему, пока брат оглаживал его тело, целовал везде, куда только мог дотянуться. Он откинул одеяло в сторону, ему было жарко. Он уже сам тянулся к нему, обхватив его за шею, в то время как тот настырно рассматривал его дрожащее тело. Тескатлипока впивался ему пальцами в нежную кожу под коленями, вырывая из него стоны. Вначале Кетцалькоатль умолял прекратить, затем — просил не останавливаться, уже сбивчивым шёпотом. Он схватил брата за руку и с силой сжал его запястье, с трудом проговорив:

— Не отпускай…

— Кажется, ты хотел мне что-то сказать тогда, ночью. — утром Пернатый Змей, с невозмутимым видом поднявшись с постели, стал снова завязывать на себе набедренную повязку, смутившись, однако, под смеющимся взглядом брата.

— Да, хотел. — Дымящееся Зеркало притянул его за талию, усаживая к себе на колени. Он ласково поглаживал его рёбра, целуя сзади в плечо и чувствуя его напряжение. — Хотел сказать, что люблю тебя.

***

 

Океанские волны обрушивали свою ярость на прибрежные скалы, с шумом разбивались о них, а потом снова и снова налетали на заострённые камни. Брызги разлетались во все стороны, снова сливаясь с пенящейся водой.

Здесь, наверху, было тяжело дышать, ледяной ветер пробирал насквозь, забирался морозной свежестью под одежду. Там, у берега, он подымал неистовые валы, а на высоте угрожающе нависшей над океаном скалы жестоко трепал перья роскошных головных уборов, будто насмехаясь, уносился ввысь с воем. Это пустынное место, на серых острых скалах которого не росло ничего, кроме иссохших лишайников, внушало самые неприятные чувства, вызывало тоску и страх.

Они стояли напротив друг друга, — свет и тьма, день и ночь, любовь и ненависть. Оба молчали, холодно осматривая друг друга с головы до ног. Эти скалы должны были навсегда решить их судьбу.

Они любили друг друга и были неразлучны долгое время. Никто даже догадываться не мог, какие чувства скрывались за запертой дверью их спальни. Кетцалькоатль не хотел, чтобы кто-либо знал об их с братом отношениях, он боялся огласки и осуждения. Они проводили столько времени вместе, сколько могли позволить их божественные обязанности, каждую свободную минуту уделяли друг другу, и теряли счёт времени, когда оставались наедине.

Их поссорила власть над миром. Когда Тескатлипоку избрали Солнцем, он был счастлив, как никогда. Его и без того явное самолюбие вознеслось до небес. Для него это значило очень много, ведь впервые его почли так высоко, и так доверились ему. Он был полон надежды, что не подведёт врученного ему доверия, что справится.

Но он не справился. Непомерная власть вскружила ему голову. Он хитрил, он обманывал, он притворялся. Всё своё время Дымящееся Зеркало тратил на развлечения, порой самые непристойные, порой даже на глазах у брата. Кетцалькоатль осуждал его, и бесчисленное количество раз пытался вразумить, пытался донести до него, что он должен остановиться. Но тогда Тескатлипока сам оттолкнул его, впервые. Он знал, что Пернатому Змею будет больно и обидно, знал, как сильно тот привязан к нему, но не слушал его.

Пернатый Змей завидовал ему, пусть и любил. Это не была та зависть, что заставляет уничтожать и подчинять. Это было желание оказаться на месте брата, чтобы исправить ситуацию, исправить всё, что он натворил своей невнимательностью. Много раз он пытался помогать Тескатлипоке, подсказывал ему дальнейшие шаги, но он лишь насмехался и прогонял прочь.

Когда такая жизнь стала совсем нестерпимой, Кетцалькоатль всё равно терпел. Он томился от одиночества и тоски, но молча терпел. Он видел, что в брате что-то изменилось, и чувствовал, что больше не нужен ему, но не оставлял его, чувствуя ответственность за его поступки. Пернатого Змея глубоко ранили его слова и поступки. Тескатлипока будто специально обращался с ним грубо, будто показательно, намеренно задевая всё острее и жёстче, доводя до слёз, а после смеясь.

Его чувства рвались наружу, и однажды Пернатый Змей не выдержал и всё высказал брату, всё, что накопилось в его душе, всю боль, обиду и досаду, все любовные порывы, всё, что думал о его поведении. Тескатлипока долго слушал его с понимающим видом, не перебивая; по выражению его лица даже казалось, что ему действительно небезразличны эти слова и чувства. Однако, когда его терпение закончилось, он легко, со спокойным видом, будто так и должно быть, ударил Кетцалькоатля по лицу и оттолкнул от себя, а после просто ушёл. Это стало последней каплей.

Тяжёлые громоздкие облака нависали так низко, что к ним почти можно было прикоснуться. Они заволакивали небо чернотой, становилось темно, как в сумерках. Ветер только усиливался — начиналась буря.

Кетцалькоатль стоял, опустив голову, рассматривая изрезанные веками и ветрами камни под ногами. Растрепавшиеся волосы, выбившиеся из причёски, спадали ему на лицо, подчёркивая его неестественную даже для него бледность. Мрачный взгляд его зелёных глаз был холоден. По его щеке сползла одинокая слеза. Он давно решил всё для себя.

— Ну и, чего ты добиваешься? — Тескатлипока едко усмехнулся, сложив руки на груди. — Пытаешься давить на жалость? Тебе разве не было достаточно того ответа на твои глупые слова, решил повторить?

— Нет. — он говорил удивительно спокойно и уверенно, подняв голову. Его беспокойство выдавали лишь его пальцы, сильнее впившиеся в рукоять макуавитля, что опасно поблескивал острыми обломками обсидиана, вставленными по обеим сторонам. — Я хочу убедить тебя уступить мне добровольно. Если ты не согласишься — я тебя заставлю.

Дымящееся Зеркало несколько мгновений с жалостью рассматривал его и грозное оружие в его руках, а после рассмеялся. Зло, жестоко.

«Этот дурак даже поднять его не сможет, а еще пытается напугать меня. Глупец»

— И как ты меня заставишь? Своими сладкими речами о любви? Или же этой опасной безделушкой? — сквозь смех издевался он. — Да брось, тебе не к лицу такая суровость.

— Уступи мне, или я убью тебя. — конечно, Пернатого Змея задели издёвки брата, но он даже не думал отступать от задуманного.

— А сможешь?

— Хочешь проверить? — в нём вскипела ярость.

«Похоже, он даже не думает уступить мне и сохранить свою шкуру. Но я не хочу убивать его, не хочу даже ранить. Нет, я не хочу уподобляться ему»

— Мне было бы интересно взглянуть, на что ты способен в схватке один на один, но у меня нет времени, чтобы так бездумно тратить его на тебя. Да и, боюсь, тебя и на один удар не хватит.

Кетцалькоатль не успел заметить, как гнев овладел его телом. Он бросился на брата, но тот лишь продолжал насмешливо стоять на месте. Пернатый Змей замахнулся, готовясь нанести удар. Тескатлипоке невольно пришлось отступить назад, к самому обрыву, и мелкие камешки осыпались вниз. Он в скрытой панике оглянулся назад, убедившись, что брат не шутит, и что отступать ему некуда.

«Я его недооценил»

От первого удара Дымящееся Зеркало ловко увернулся, заострённые края лезвий блеснули совсем рядом. Он тяжело дышал, неловко оглядываясь по сторонам. Он не был уверен, что брат нападёт снова, но скала предательски уходила из-под ног, осыпаясь в бушующий океан. Кетцалькоатль, не контролируя свою ярость, подступал всё ближе; в глазах его горел неистовый огонь, пугающий, обжигающий, но так манящий к себе.  
Второй удар он нанёс точно в цель, оставив на теле Тескатлипоки глубокие раны. Он не успел даже понять, что произошло, и не успел ничего предпринять; только зашипел сквозь зубы, когда боль обожгла его. Кровь брызнула во все стороны; пятна её остались на одежде и руках Пернатого Змея. Он едва дышал, согнувшись и опираясь на окровавленное орудие убийства.

Пернатый Змей бросился к нему, выронив оружие из рук, когда брат, держась за рёбра и сминая пальцами пропитавшуюся кровью рубашку, вдруг пошатнулся, теряя сознание. Он едва успел схватить того за руку, упав на колени у самого края обрыва. Несколько мгновений Кетцалькоатль отчаянно пытался вытащить брата, пока тот без сознания, запрокинув голову, висел над беснующимся океаном. Он так крепко держал его за руку, как только мог, но ярость истощила его, его сил не хватало, чтобы помочь ему.

— Не отпускай… мою руку. — чувствуя, что слабеет, Кетцалькоатль из последних сил потянул тело брата на себя. А после его хватка ослабла, и рука Тескатлипоки выскользнула. Его тело сорвалось вниз.

Зрачки его расширились от ужаса. Он бросился вперед, но увидел лишь багровое пятно, быстро рассеивающееся накатываемыми волнами. Прибрежные камни окрасились в красный.

— Тескатлипока! Нет! — закричал он и схватился за голову, впиваясь в кожу пальцами, содрогаясь от рыданий.

Вмиг стало темно; темнее, чем ночью. Солнце погасло, сгустившиеся тучи давили на и без того убитого отчаянием Кетцалькоатля. Ураган страшной силы метался то высоко в небе, разрывая чёрные клубы облаков в клочья, то трепал волосы без сил рыдающего над обрывом Пернатого Змея, всматривающегося в безмолвные волны с немой надеждой.

Вой ветра сбивался с шумом волн и плеском воды там, внизу, смешиваясь в звуки отчаяния и смерти. Ветер то хохотал где-то в вышине, под облаками, то шипел на ухо что-то злое.

— Разве я могу отпустить тебя… — вдруг различив шёпот, Кетцалькоатль вздрогнул и поднял глаза, полные слёз, к небу, а после оглянулся. — Так просто?..


End file.
